Vínculos
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Un poco de trampa no hace daño a nadie... A menos claro que te descubran.


Vínculos.

Una vena brotó en la sien de Toshiro mientras intentaba corregir las hojas de los exámenes que había tomado el día anterior sentado en su escritorio.

Esos mocosos… No podía creer su descaro. Sabían que los estaba escuchando y aun así continuaban.

"_Vamos, Yukio, pásame la respuesta a la sexta pregunta y te pasó la respuesta de la novena_".

"_Sí no estudiaste lo suficiente para saber la sexta ¿cómo puedo confiar en que sepas la respuesta a la novena?_"

"_¡Sí estudie! Solo que la sexta no la recuerdo. Vamos, dime, maldito rubio oxigenado_".

"_Bien, bien, no hay necesidad de insultar. Cielos. La respuesta es la revolución francesa. Tienes que nombrar los derechos humanos que se declararon y… _"

"_¿Sí saben que los estoy escuchando, no?_"

Toshiro levantó la mirada de los exámenes, mirando a sus dos estudiantes justo a tiempo para verlos palidecer. ¿De verdad habían olvidado que podía escucharlos? Eran licántropos jóvenes recién iniciados en la manada, pero deberían saber que no podían aislar al alfa del vínculo telepático estando tan cerca.

_"Oh, vamos Toshiro. Solo es una pequeña ayuda. ¡Tus exámenes son imposibles!"_

_ "Karin tiene un punto, jefe. Todos los nuestros hacen trampa en los exámenes, solo porque usted sea nuestro profesor no hace justo que no nos permita hacer algo que todos los demás hacen todo el tiempo". _

Frunció el ceño. Era cierto que todos los jóvenes licántropos hacían trampa en los exámenes, antes de convertirse en el alfa de la manada todos sus compañeros se pasaban las respuestas por el vínculo telepático. Él nunca lo hizo ni tampoco ayudó a nadie a pesar de lo mucho que le rogaron por respuestas, pero no podía negar que todos lo hacían.

Aun así, esta era su clase y ellos sus estudiantes. No tenía piedad con los alumnos a los que descubría haciendo trampa, y no debería hacer la excepción con ellos, menos sí los atrapaba desde el principio y con tanto descaro, además de poniendo excusas baratas.

_ "No me importa sí todos los demás lo hacen, no pienso consentir este comportamiento en mi clase. Sigan así y retirare sus hojas y reprobaran la materia". _

_ "¡No puedes hacernos eso, Toshiro!" _Karin le frunció el ceño desde su asiento. _"Los demás se preguntaran por qué nos quitaste las hojas de la nada. Y no puedes decir que estamos haciendo trampa entre nosotros porque cada uno está en la punta más alejada del salón de clases". _

_ "Solo son dos preguntas. Aparte es su culpa que no hayamos podido estudiar todo, nos da demasiado entrenamiento"_ Yukio era un mejor actor que su compañera, sus ojos pegados al examen mientras tenían la discusión telepática.

_ "Tú cállate y obedece, Vorarlberna. Nada de trampas". _

El chico más joven gruñó, pero no pudo objetar. Literalmente no podía, estaba sometido a su voluntad como líder de la manada y, al ser él un recién iniciado, solo podía agachar la cabeza y seguir sus órdenes le gustara o no.

_ "¡No puedes ser tan injusto, Toshiro! Solo déjanos unas míseras dos preguntas. Él sabe la que yo no sé y yo sé la que no sabe, es como sí contestáramos las diez preguntas de todos modos. ¡No puedes desaprobarnos solo por eso! ¡Me niego a esta injusticia!"_

Ahora fue el turno de Hitsugaya de gruñir. A pesar de que Kurosaki Karin también era una recién iniciada, ella podía desobedecerlo sí quería, simplemente por el hecho de que había sido elegida como su prometida por la más anciana de la manada, que sintió entre ellos el más profundo de todos los vínculos. Ella tenía virtualmente la misma autoridad que él, pero no podría ejercerla hasta que la tomara como su mujer, lo que ahora solo la dejaba siendo la única en la manada que podía oponerse a él. Lo cual, lógicamente, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, más siendo su profesor.

No podía entender cómo esta niña testaruda estaba destinada a ser su compañera en la vida. Todos se rieron de él cuando la más anciana lo comprometió con la adolescente que logró desgarrarle el rostro en su intento de controlarla al transformarse por primera vez y no lograr contener sus destructivos instintos salvajes. De no ser por las habilidades curativas de su hermana le habría quedado una fea cicatriz en la mejilla.

Aún no aceptaba tener a la mocosa como su esposa, no obstante era innegable que ella era buena resistiendo su autoridad. Sí no fuera tan irritante e insolente tal vez la vería como una buena futura líder.

_"Vaya, Karin, parece que dejaste al jefe sin palabras. ¿Ya puedes pasarme la nueve?"_

_ "El único que se quedara sin palabras serás tú cuando arranque tu garganta, Vorarlberna. Dije que sin trampas". _

_ "No tienes que amenazarlo así. Te lo dije, respondemos diez preguntas de todos modos. ¿Por qué no puedes solo dejarnos pasar? Vamos, Yukio. Termina de decirme la seis o raparé esa rubia cabeza tuya"._

_ "No te atrevas, Vorarlberna"._ Toshiro frunció el ceño aún más, sintiendo a través de su vínculo un poco de resistencia de parte del chico más joven. _"Vorarlberna, obedece". _

_ "Sabe, jefe, técnicamente eres el alfa y controlas a toda la manada, pero ella es tu prometida y te controla. Así que creo que sería más conveniente para mí obedecer a Karin. Lo siento pero a diferencia de usted, ella sí cumple sus amenazas"_ y entonces procedió a terminar de pasarle la respuesta a la pregunta seis, ignorando sus regaños.

Hitsugaya gruñó por lo bajo.

Claro, sí la pareja alfa entraba en conflicto la manada podía elegir a quién seguir. Sin embargo, Karin era muy joven y demasiado inexperta como para igualar su nivel de autoridad, y Vorarlberna tampoco debería tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para elegir seguirla a ella.

Esto podía significar que Karin sin duda sería una compañera muy capaz y poderosa, y que el mocoso de Vorarlberna tenía bastante poder incluso para alguien tan joven.

Tenían potencial… Con el entrenamiento adecuado, serían poderosas adiciones a la manada. Ella podría ser una compañera adecuada, después de todo.

_"Muy bien, he decidido no reprobarlos al final" _declaró luego de que terminaran de pasarse las respuestas. Ellos se mostraron sorprendidos, aunque el rubio siguió sin levantar su mirada del examen. _"Han demostrado tener una fuerte voluntad, lo que es necesario para ser buenos protectores de la manada. Así que los aprobaré para que no tengan que estudiar de más en exámenes extracurriculares y tengan más tiempo para entrenar. Será el doble de entrenamiento". _

Al escucharlos quejarse descontentos, contuvo una sonrisa, misma que murió por completo antes de siquiera llegar a esbozarse cuando Yukio volvió a hablar.

_ "Buena excusa para no admitir que no quieres contradecir a tu mujercita, jefe. Casi caigo"._

Toshiro gruñó, negándose a siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que eso sea cierto, y mucho menos reconocer sus mejillas comenzaron a arder levemente.

Karin, por su parte, jadeó ruidosamente, su rostro rojo remolacha, sin disimular en lo absoluto al voltear a ver a su amigo rubio con ira y vergüenza.

Y entonces ambos gritaron su furiosa respuesta, enojándose aún más cuando el imbécil de Yukio solo se echó a reír, finalmente sin preocuparse por disimular el estar prestando atención a su examen.

_"¡CÁLLATE, IDIOTA!"_

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

OMG! Mi OS 299! Nunca creí q llegaria tan lejos TTwTT Bueno, sí, sabía q lo lograria porq soy terca y mis dedos todavía no se han roto, milagrosamente xD

Me felicitare a mí misma, ya q ustedes probablemente no lo haran :') Felicidades a mí! :'D

Bue, espero q esto les haya gustado! Las q estan en mi pagina de face saben lo q se viene para celebrar los 300, las q no sera sorpresa pues! xP

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
